I Always Find My Way Back to You
by darkangel9314
Summary: When Elena Gilbert first meets Damon Salvatore on the edge of death she couldn't help but feel an instant connection with him, but after a memory surfaces that isn't hers Elena is caught wondering if there is more to her and Damon Salvatore's lives than meets the eye
1. Chapter 1

I Always Find My Way Back to You

Chapter 1

Elena

The smell of gunpowder filled Elena's nostrils as she hid behind a counter top praying for her safety. She had never guessed with how this day had started that she would be in this situation in the first place, but here she was in a diner that was getting robbed about to bleed out from the gun shot would that had entered her chest. She could feel the blood rush out of body as she felt herself slipping further and further away from life.

Blood rushed to her mouth as she coughed it out. She swore she could see the light flooding her as a pair of blue eyes met hers. Blood dripped from her mouth as the boy who looked somewhat familiar pulled her to him and pressed his hands against her bleeding wound. She cried out in pain as he looked deep into her eyes. She had no clue what he was doing to her but she could have sworn that she knew this guy from somewhere even though she had not met him before in her life.

"What's your name?" He said holding onto her as tight as he could. She had to admit that it was just a little bit uncomfortable.

"El-Elena, M-My Name I-Is Elena." She said through the pain.

"Hi Elena my name is Damon and I'm gonna get you some help okay. I just need you to stay with me."

"Ca-Can't I-I Fe-Feel so Cold."

"Listen Elena I know it's hard, but you're going to get through this okay,. You just need to fight this."

"  
I-I'll try." She said

"That's good. How old are you Elena?"

"I-I'm seventeen."

"What's your parents names?"

"Mi-Miranda and Gr-Greyson. C-Can I Sleep now?"

Before Damon could answer sirens wailed in Elena's head as she was pulled away from the guy whop had possibly saved her life. She felt his eyes on hers as she closed her eyes and a memory that didn't seem like her own surfaced.


	2. Chapter 2

I Always Find My Way Back to You

Chapter 2

Mystic Falls December 23rd 1922

Elena's breath fogged up the glass of the cold diner windows as she drew a heart on it's surface. Her eyelashes drooped against her cheeks as she counted the minutes until the diner was closed. Only one more hour until she could go home and enjoy the rest of her night in solitary silence.

A chime sounded from the door as Elena turned her attention to the door and the most gorgeous man she had ever seen in her entire life stepped through the door. At that moment Elena didn't know that this man would significantly change her small town life, but that was a story for another time.

Elena wasn't sure where she had seen this man before, but she felt at that moment she just had to know him. She went to the counter grabbing a menu before the other waitress on duty could grab it and smiled at her in achievement.

"Sorry Mag, It appears as if I got this one." she said throwing her a smile and going to the booth where the man was now sitting.

"Good evening, Sir, My name is Elena and I'll be taking care of you this evening can I start you off with something to drink?" she asked in her sweetest voice possible.

The guy turned his blue eyes to her brown ones as she drew in a deep breath. This man was even more gorgeous than she thought with his blue eyes with touches of green in them to his jet black hair everything about him was gorgeous which made her feel as if everything about her was plain.

"I'll take a pot of your freshest coffee."

She showed him one of her smiles that almost always charmed her customers as she said

"Coming right up."

the man smiled at her as she went to the pot of coffee and started pouring him a cup as Mag came up to her looking over her shoulder at the customer who Elena had just taken the customer from her section. If Elena hadn't taken that table it would be Mag that would be taking to that fine man right there.

"What the hell was that about?" Mag asked dropping her voice to a whisper.

"What the hell was what about?" she asked topping off the guys coffee remembering that she didn't ask him if he wanted sugar or cream in his coffee.

"Don't play stupid with me Elena, you took that customer out from right under my nose and I want to know why."

"I don't think it's any of your business why I took the customer it only matters that he gets service it doesn't matter who it was from."

Mag smiled taking the cup from Elena as she tilted her head.

"Well if it doesn't matter who serves him than I guess you won't mind if I take back my station."

"No!" Elena said a little too loud causing the man to look at both of them as he lifted one of his perfectly sculpted eyebrows in question.

Elena gave him a little wave back hoping that proved that they were okay and it did as he turned back to whatever he had been doing before.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Elena leaned into her to whisper so the guy couldn't hear them.

"Listen I just have a really good feeling about this guy and that's why I took the table, now what am I going to have to give you for you to let me have this table?"

"What are you prepared to give me?"

"I'll give you whatever tips he give me and I'll close by myself tonight if you just give me this one table."

"You make a fair offer, but what will you tell Mary?"

"I'll tell her that you had an emergency at home to take care of, please, I don't know why, but I need this."

"Fine. Have it your way. I wanted to get out of here anyway."

"Hot date tonight?"

"No. Just a good night at the club with the girls, but hopefully you'll get a hot date tonight."

"Maybe." she said with a smile.

"Well hopefully it works out for you. I expect details in the morning." she said with a smile.

"You know I would never hold out on you."

"I hope you wouldn't. Have a good night."

"I will." she said with a smile as Mag left through the back room.

Elena took the pot of coffee and refilled his cup as she went to his table and set it down beside him.

"Sorry about that wait, I was having a scheduling conflict with another waitress." she said hoping he wasn't too irritated with her.

"It's fine. I'm in no real rush."

"Well that's a relief. I honestly thought you would be more mad about this."

"Why on earth would I be mad at a pretty girl like yourself? You're just doing your job."

"Thank you for being understanding."

"It was my pleasure."

"Well the least I can do for a kind gentlemen such as yourself is get you some good food. Now what can I get for you?"

"What would you recommend?"

"Well we do make a good burger here."

"Than I guess I'll take your word for it then."

"One great burger coming right up."

He smiled at her making him seem more beautiful than ever as she smiled back at him going to put in his order.

Once that was in, Mary, Her boss and the stores owner, came up to the window and narrowed her eyes at her. She knew she would be pissed when she had made Mag that offer at the time, but she hadn't cared at that moment. She still didn't, but Mary wasn't someone she wanted to mess with intentionally.

"What the hell is going on here?" Mary asked making her voice intentionally menacing.

"What do you mean? I'm here waiting for my customers food."

"In Mag's section? Where the hell is she, Elena? You're supposed to be both working as my closers."

"Didn't she talk to you before she left?"

"Obviously not or I wouldn't be here talking to you. So why don't you go ahead and tell me where the hell she is and why you're covering her section."

"She had something she had to take care of. I told her it was okay if I close alone since I've done it before."

"Order up!" the chef said from the kitchen sliding the plate to Elena and interrupting her conversation with Mary.

"I better get that."

"This isn't over I expect half your tips by the end of the night to help pay me for losing my extra server and no complaints from you do you understand me?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"And Elena-"

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Don't ever think you can do my job again. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Now go take care of that order before we close up. You have twenty minutes."

Elena nodded as she grabbed the burger and took it to the man who showed her a smile.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Of course sir. Why wouldn't it be?"

"It just looked like you and your boss were having a bit of an altercation."

"I wouldn't go that far. We were just having a disagreement, but don't you worry about that, it's nothing."

"It didn't seem like nothing, but for your sake I'll let it go."

"Thank you." she said showing him a smile.

"What was your name again?"

"It's Elena sir."

"Elena is a really beautiful name. My name is Damon Salvatore."

"Well it's nice to service you Mr. Salvatore."

"Please call me Damon."

"Yes sir. I mean Damon."

"Have you lived here long?"

"Only all my life."

"Would you say that this is a good place to live?"

Elena turned back around floored by the question.

"Yeah. It's a nice little town if you want to settle down and have a family here, but I wouldn't settle here if you want the least bit of adventure. It's kind of safe here. Boring for the most part."

"And which person are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you the settle down and have a family here type or are you the adventurous type?"

"I like to think I'm both, but I would lie if I didn't say I more of the family type."

"That's good. Nothing is more important then family." He said.

"I couldn't agree more, so what brings you to our little town."

"Family." was all he said as he grabbed he grabbed for the burger.

"Well I guess I should let you finish your food. Enjoy sir."

"Elena-"

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you for talking to me for a while. It was exactly what I needed tonight."

"You're welcome sir. Enjoy your meal."

"I will." he said smiling at her as she left to go clean up.

Mystic Falls, Present day

The day that Josette Laughlin had felt as if she had seen it all started off as a rather normal day. She was making her normal rounds greeting patients in passing as the babies kicked up a storm in her stomach. This month would be her last month in the hospital before she left for maternity leave and she was determined to make it a memorable one.

The doors burst open as Jo turned around to see a man in his mid twenties holding a slightly younger girl in his arms. Blood soaked through his shirt as it slipped through her fingers hitting the stale white of the hospital floor. Jo threw her packet on the nurses station as she tried as carefully as she could to go to the man. His face looked about as pale as hers.

"What happened?" she asked as she threw her head back. " Can I get a stretcher over here? "

"Sh-She was Shot. P-please you have to help her. I-I think she's dying."

The stretcher arrived as the man looked down at the girl in concern.

"I will. I promise I will. All you have to do is put her on this stretcher and we'll take her."

"Promise you'll try to keep her alive."

"I promise." she said looking his in the eyes.

He nodded as he put her on the stretcher.

"Remember your promise." he said as they rushed her to the operating room wondering if she even had a chance to live at all.


End file.
